The instant invention relates to a material applicator and more particularly to an applicator for applying an initially wet film of a material at a preselected uniform thickness on a flat surface of a workpiece which is in a level position.
The application of initially "wet" materials (such as adhesives, paints, inks, resinous compositions, and the like) has always been troublsome in the prior art. Before the advent of the instant invention, the attempt to coat a surface with any wet material could result in: a coating (i.e., layer, or film) of non-uniform (i.e., uneven) thickness; the attained thickness of the coating not meeting the required preselected thickness (i.e., too thick, or too thin); and other defects which could result in rejection of the entire workpiece because of the non-acceptable coated surface. In addition, spillage and waste of the wet material, and irritability, frustration, and consequent inefficiency of the human applier, caused by the required constant concentration required in applying the wet material, could and often would result. Further, clean up of the applicator has always been difficult, time-consuming, disliked, and costly.
Obviously, what is needed in the art, and is not presently available, is an applicator for wet materials which can be used to apply a wet film of the desired uniform thickness on a workpiece, without resulting in any of the foregoing problems.